


In Awe of You

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: Could you do loki x reader one shot where the reader is 20 but like madly powerful (can manipulate matter and atoms or something like that) but she hides it from the team they think she can just do some telekinesis but one day they go against some super dangerous evil villain (they tell her to hang back) and they all are seconds from getting killed and she swoops in she has to use her real powers and loki sees just how powerful she is (only he knew) and is like “my baby is fckn awesome” ..fluff plz





	In Awe of You

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

When prospective employees apply for a job the may lie on their resume. They fluff it up with fancy words that make their job history sound better than it is, they adjust position titles or education credit, they lie to get a job by making their true selves better for for the position they’re applying for.  
You were no different when you applied to the Avengers Initiative as a junior avenger. At twenty years old you hadn’t done much in your short life to warrant a spot among those who saved the universe so you fluffed up your resume. You mentioned saving some people from a fire that never happened and an illogical number of attacks to your small high school that had only been stopped by you. The only part of your resume you didn’t fluff up was your powers. You stamped those down so harshly that when you walked away from your interview with the stoic and unreadable Natasha Romanov you thought you had screwed yourself royally by coming off as too weak. But here you were a year later still part of the team. None of them the wiser to your true capabilities, all except one.  
Your relationship with Loki was unintentional. Drawn to him as you were by his own great power, witty retorts, and mysterious air you stayed entirely professional. Being a hero was still a job after all and you weren’t sure what the dating policy was and too afraid to ask just in case someone put it together.  
None of this stopped Loki, who would somehow find you when the others weren’t near and whisper things in your ear ranging from nice to naughty, his nose pressing into your hair as his warm breath sent chills down your spine. He was always nearby in battle, just within your sight and you knew he was watching over you, though only you knew how unnecessary it was.  
Eventually he found out, coaxing it out of you as easily as he coaxed out giggles and moans. You had stumbled into a sort of clandestine romance with the god after months of flirtation. Laying in bed one night, naked bodies tangled together and Loki softly stroking your hair, you felt the compulsion to confess as Loki’s silver tongue danced to a teasing tune.  
“Your abilities couldn’t save you from that cramp darling?” he teased, tugging your hair but not inflicting any pain. He was referring to the embarrassing leg cramp you had experienced during your lovemaking.  
“My abilities are more powerful than you know Loki.” You countered defensively. “I haven't revealed my true capabilities to anyone. I could destroy an entire species with the snap of my fingers. I could decimate the country without breaking a sweat. I could rearrange the molecules in your body and render you to atoms in the wind in the blink of an eye.”  
Loki smiled in amusement and brought your forehead to his lips. “When the day comes that you decide to reveal these ultimate powers I will celebrate your victory like a madman. Shouting and jumping all those ridiculous things.”  
You rolled your eyes only slightly annoyed by Loki’s jokes. Of course he didnt believe you, he had no reason to, no evidence of your claims. But one day he would see, everyone would see.  
The day everyone learned the truth came about a month later as the team fought along the coastline of New York. Whoever they were fighting was not strong in numbers, each member of the team fighting only about four enemies at once, but they took a few minutes to fall in defeat all highly trained in combat and well armed.  
You stood back quite a ways effortlessly disintegrating any rogue bullets or shrapnel that could hit the population still attempting to evacuate the area. As junior Avenger you were often left to civilian babysitting and while you knew the role was important you still envied the excitement the rest of the team experienced actually saving the day.  
Maybe it was your boredom that allowed you to see it, maybe it was because your eyes were naturally drawn to Loki’s graceful movements, but what you saw was enough to make you react faster than you could think.  
You had watched Loki down a man with a quick blade to the throat. The man, as he staggered down to his knees, managed to pull a small box from his pocket and push down on the protruding end. You felt the vibrations, could see them in the water just beyond. A large ship docked before you broke apart at the force of the explosion within sending large pieces of metal in all directions. You ran forward, your gut instinct drawing forth your power as your mind went blank in a panicked fear. As you ran forward waves of your energy emitted from your steps, reaching impossibly high and catching pieces of the ship, disassembling them on a molecular level so that they seemed to just fade away. You managed to catch one right before it tore through Iron Man’s abdomen, long and sharp and too fast for him to dodge, it practically turned to dust as its momentum carried it into his suit. You made your way past the others too, and if they were still fighting you took care of the enemies for them letting their corpses collapse in tact for examination later. You reached the edge of the water just as the wriggling mass of fire and smoke touched land. You could feel the sweltering heat burn your skin in the brief moment before you ceased its existence. Your work made it look like the explosion reversed, growing smaller and smaller until it was nothing and everything was still.  
You turned around, breathing a sigh of relief, though your heart still raced in fear of facing your team. You were met with looks of shock and confusion, with furrowed brows and opened mouths, and one long, clear cheer that made everyone turn.  
Loki, hands in the air and face to the sky, continued to let the note ring in the silence before bringing his chin down and locking eyes with you. Even in the distance between you you could see in his eyes the excitement and pride. Your face cracked into a wide smile as he continued to shock the onlookers.  
“That was phenomenal! That’s my girl!” He sang. Each word punctuated with a long jump bringing his closer to you. It was silly and so out of character for the usually composed god you couldn’t help but laugh. He continued to hop and glide over to you, black hair bouncing along his broad shoulders.  
“You where amazing baby.” He whispered when he reached you, white teeth exposed behind stretched lips. He looked upon you in awe before lifting you by the waist and hugging you close as he spun you both around.  
“Loki!” You shrieked, hitting his shoulder lightly as you threw your head back and let your cry morph into a long and clear laugh. You were finally free, your secret was out and the weight it had placed upon you was gone from your weary shoulders. Loki brought your feet back to the ground and unsteady in your landing you brought your arms around his neck.  
“I am in awe of you.” He whispered huskily before bringing you into a passionate kiss. Your eyes closed in relief and pleasure as you lost yourself in your victory and the soft lips of your lover.  
“What the fuck just happened?” Captain America asked no one in particular, abandoning his own rule about foul language in his confusion.  
“What the fuck is still happening?” Hawkeye asked in disgust pointing incredulously to the lip locked couple.  
“This is going to be so much paperwork.” Black Widow sighed, looking upon the young girl she had hired.  
Thor tore his eyes away from the scene before him to look at Natasha in confusion, “Paperwork?”  
“Well, first I need to update her abilities page. Those two,” Natasha pointed to you and Loki, still holding each other close, “will need to fill out a form about their relationship. And, the final forms” Making eye contact with Tony and Steve who both nodded in agreement to the words she had yet to say, “will be for her promotion.”


End file.
